


Gimme Your Sweatshirt

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda and Akko are competitive as fuck, Clothing Stealing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not too far in the future, dumb gay banter, future! fic, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Kind of a loose collection of my gay tropes shoved into one story. The first chapter is mostly just a bit of world building, while the fun stuff happens in chapter two~





	Gimme Your Sweatshirt

Hannah England and Amanda O’Neill had a very uncertain relationship.   
On the surface, they were friends- after the restoration of magic, Hannah began to spend more and more time around the new nine witches, especially the girls who made up the Green team. It had started with Jasmika, who she began to bond with through food- as it turned out, they both also had an appreciation for fine dining. Slowly, but surely, her frequent appearances in their door caused her to grow closer with the entirety of the Green team (while Barbara seemed to fit in better with the Red team), which meant she, in due time, grew closer with Amanda.   
  
They didn’t exactly start off as friends… Amanda was a ‘slacker’ and a ‘troublemaker’, while Hannah was ‘stuck up’ and ‘bitchy’. They butt heads, and were sure to get into an argument if they were to stay in the same room for more than 5 minutes- but as the months passed, their senseless bickering and constant fighting took an… affectionate turn.   
  
This was all due to the accident. It wasn’t really anything big- Amanda was doing a stunt a hundred feet up in the air and a surprise wind current and knocked her off her broom. She was fine, in the end, and with the help of healing magic, she was able to fix her broken rib rather quickly. Such accidents had happened before, and would surely happen again, not that the redhead minded. What made it a frightening turn of events was the way her Auburn haired enemy reacted; rushing to the infirmary with this panicked look on her face.   
As far as Amanda was concerned, nobody had ever looked at her  _ that _ way before.   
  
Hannah had scolded her rather harshly, yelling and making a fuss- telling her that she was ‘stupid’ and that if she ever did it again, she’d ‘kill her herself’. Amanda didn’t have any smartass retorts this time, though- and from then one, there was this weird… atmosphere, between them. Their arguments were a lot softer, reminding their friends like the little spats a married couple might have rather than words exchanged between foes. For some reason, it compelled Amanda to be a little more careful (only a little), and it somehow drove Hannah to spend even  _ more  _ time with her.   
  
Any time in their day that they had free, Hannah could be seen trailing Amanda (though sometimes it was the other way around). Wherever the Irish-American was, the English girl was sure to follow- that became a well-known fact around campus. So well known, in fact, that people began to… assume things about their testy relationship. Girls slowly stopped flirting with Amanda, much to her dismay, and people began to seek out Hannah’s attention less, as if the student body knew she already had plans with Amanda before they even bothered to ask.   
  
It was… strange, for them, but it was alright. They grew to enjoy each others company, even if they didn’t admit it outright- it was like a shared secret nobody else was meant to know. On the weekends, when she and Barbara decided to hang out with other people- she spent nearly all her days in the Green teams dorm room, specifically, camped out on Amanda’s bed. She’d often spend Friday afternoons trying the new foods Jasmika had managed to snag and save during the week. Saturdays were reserved for watching Amanda perform wild tricks high up in the air, where Constanze would test our her newest invention (preferably on Akko and her own troublemaking teammate). Sundays were…   
  
Sunday’s were a day of rest.   
  
Saturday Nights were a blast- she’d been sleeping in the Green team's room every Saturday night for the past three months, and it was beginning to show. Evidence of her began to pop up in the most subtle of ways- one of her yellow hair ribbons might be draped across the back of their desk chair, or a sheet of paper with her incessant doodles could be crumbled up near stacks of the shortest team members tech-textbooks.   
  
Saturday nights also meant sharing Amanda's mattress, up on the top bunk. Hannah didn’t exactly mind- after all, she’ been sharing a bed with Barbara on and off since they were  _ born,  _ so being in close proximity with other people while sleeping had never been an issue for her. However, she most certainly couldn’t sleep on the floor- the Luna Nova dorm room floors for the other teams were not exactly ‘comfortable’- and she couldn’t sleep with Jasminka, as she rolled around too much during the night. Constanze… well, Constanze liked her privacy, which left it up to Amanda to harbor their hazel eyed guest.   
  
It was a decent setup, Hannah had a place to sleep, while Amanda got her own personal heater (which was nice, seeing as Luna Nova still couldn’t afford proper heating in this building yet). It was awkward at first, being so close with someone you’d had a negative history with, but it ended up working out quite nicely- Hannah knew she slept best next to the fiery witch, though she wasn’t exactly sure why. She smelled nice, like something strong, and comforting, and she didn’t fidget all that much when they were lying together in the small space.   
  
Sunday mornings were spent in bed- there was a strict rule among their friend group that, unless they’d all made plans, the time before lunch was meant for snuggling under warm blankets and drifting in and out of consciousness. Hannah didn’t mind waking up to Amanda’s wiped out face, so long as her droll didn’t get anywhere near her pillow, and she didn’t mind when one of Amanda’s limbs always got tangled with her own, whether that be an arm across the small of her back, or leg jumbled between hers under the sheets. It was alright, because Hannah always woke up first, and was always able to coax the sleeping dragon back into her original position without disturbing her. It became a routine that felt as old as time.   
  
After 12 am rolled around, 30 minutes before lunch, they’d all drag themselves from their nests and get ready for the day. This was Hannah’s favorite part of sleeping over with the Green team, as she got to partake in one of her many guilty pleasures.   
  
“Amanda, let me borrow one of your shirts.”   
  
Wearing Amanda’s clothes began out of necessity. She’d accidentally forgotten a shirt of her own one evening, and ended up having to borrow hers- and experience she’d never forget. Something about wearing her possessions felt… right, to Hannah, and so she proceeded to forget her own morning wear, over and over again. She always returned what she took, of course, handing it back to her after school on Monday, but in the hours between then and now, she took full advantage of their situation.   
  
Sometimes, it was a school-issued white button up that she swiped from Amanda’s drawers. Sometimes, it was some dark colored t-shirt with some strange American band on it, covered in unsavory looking bones. Sometimes, if she were lucky, it’d be one of her flannel’s and a tank top of her own- the flannels were a little big on her, but with the sleeve rolled up, they would fit perfectly fine.   
  
“I forgot mine again.”

 

If it were anybody else, Amanda would have teased them- pouncing on such vulnerability and using it to her advantage (eventually giving in, in the end- she liked to be a dick sometimes, but she wasn't a heartless monster).  However, instead, Amanda groaned from place curled among the pillows.   
  
“Ya gotta ask?”

 

Hannah looked up at the top bunk from where she stood, sliding open one of the drawers to the Green Teams dresser and thumbing through the various non-uniform related attire.   
“It’s called being polite.”   
“S’ too early for that.”

  
Suddenly, Constanze rose from her covers, hair a mess and eyes squinted into a threatening glare, aimed at the two dastardly fiends who’d dare wake her, after her long night of inventing, at the ungodly hour of midday.    
Hannah winced in apology, while Amanda simply buried her face into her mattress. She agreed. It was far too early for anything.   
  
“Come on you guys, you know there’ll be food.”   
  


That was all the incentive Amanda needed- with a thump and the sound of feet tripping over carpet, she was already by the door, hand on the handle.   
“Come on, we have to hurry before Akko can get any!-”   
“Put on some pants!”   
  
  


\---

  
  


“I will fucking destroy you, Kagari, and everything you love.”   
“Bring it! I’ll defeat you like I defeated Diana!”   
“You didn’t defeat me.”   
“Shhh, Dianaaa, I’m trying to battle!”   
“My Apologies, Atsuko. Please refrain from getting heartburn, it worries me.”   
“You guys make me sick.”   
“Butt out of it, Amanda!”   
  
Hannah sighed, sitting down at the cold cafeteria table with her tray, sliding in next to her own teammates. Barbara bumped shoulders with her as she got comfortable, latching onto Hannah’s arm and giggling up a storm.   
“Akko and Amanda are going at it again~”   
“I swear, an ‘eating competition’ is not going to impress anyone.”   
“Oh, I think it impresses Diana~”   
Diana looked up from her latest book, setting down her cup of tea with an unamused expression and a light dusting of pink painting her features.    
“My interest in it is purely directed towards Akko’s well being, not her… ability to consume sandwiches at an alarming rate.”

Hannahs grin matched the one that grew on Barbara’s face, their forms emulating the very definition of ‘sly’.    
“My, Barb, she truly is infatuated, isn’t she?~”   
“We’ve lost her to the dark side... we’ll remember you, Diana!~”   
  
Diana’s sputtering caused them to laugh again. Picking on their usually stiff friend was a very new addition to their daily routine- ever since she’d been spending more time with their (ex)arch nemesis Atsuko Kagari, they’d noticed she’d become more and more expressive as the days passed. However, Diana just so happened to observe some changes in them, too.   
Namely Hannah.   
  
“Well- it’s not like I’m the only one who’s attention's been divided as of late.”   
Barbara perked up at this, a new light in her eyes.   
“Oh yeah, Hannah~ Do tell us again, just what  _ is it _ do you and Amanda do all night in her dorm room on the weekends?”   
“Yes, I’m afraid we’ve forgotten, please forgive us.” Diana chimed in, an almost sing-songy tone in her voice.   
  
Hannah did not like this turn of events.

“We just, you know… hang out.”   
“Oh really? Because Jaz says that you’ve been pretty  _ glued _ to each other lately. She mentioned not being able to pull you apart whenever you’re together~”   
The auburn haired girls face flushed a brilliant red color as she bit her lip, eyes directed at anything that wasn’t the faces of her best friends.   
“I don’t know why she’d insinuate that. Me and Amanda just happen to be… good friends.”   
“You sleep in her bed and wear her clothes~” Barbara smirked, leaning in closely to Hannah’s ear so she could hear the tease dripping from her voice. “And from what I’ve heard, you two get  _ cuddly. _ ”

“W-We don’t!”   
“Admit it! You’ve got a soft spot for her!”   
“G-Get off!”   
  
The girls bickering, which had gone unheard by the ears of the rowdy girls at the far end of the table, for the most part, caught said girls attention once Diana started laughing at her roommates antics. It was a strange sight to see.

Trying not to choke on the toast she had shoved in her mouth, Akko made an audible swallow.   
“Whatchya think they’re getting up to over there?”   
Amanda shrugged, her eyes betraying her inner interest.   
“Dunno. Think it's about us?”   
“Maybe. You don’t usually care about that kinda stuff though, something wrong?”   
Amanda quickly corrected her demeanor.    
“No way! I’m way too focused on sending you to your grave!”   
“Oh yeah? Then  _ bring it _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned.
> 
> A big thank you to my Beta Readers, RaZGriZx86 and GayStuffe13, who'll hopefully be helping me out some more in the future <3 They've betad most (because I've been adding junk like a maniac) of this fic, and have done an amazing job so far <3 Please check out their own works, they're all REALLY fricken GOOD like WHAT-


End file.
